Rosario plus Future Gohan
by Blademastergold
Summary: A last stand turns into a quest to save a forgotten Universe. The fall of someone who tried to save the world turns out to be a second chance to do so. In universe 13 Future Gohan is 15 and in trouble, but now in Yokai will he find the power he has needed for so long, and will Universe 7 Future Gohan save his universe 13 counterpart? Who knows, 13 is an unlucky number after all.
1. Chapter 1

Rosario Plus Future Gohan

Notes: I don't own Future Gohan/Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z or Rosario + Vampire

Authors notes: Yo, rewriting this chapter to make it more epic, clear, all around much better than it was at first.

Chapter 1: Future Gohan vs. the Androids

He had just knocked Trunks out after he saw the first explosion and knew he would not come out alive but he was the only hope so far. I have too even if I die I will die fighting! Future Gohan thought to himself while flying to the ground were the androids were. When Future Gohan found were the androids he went down and landed a hard but swift kick to #17s face that sent him flying into a tall building ripping some of 17's cloths

* * *

"Ah Goku's kid, it's been a year hasn't it."

17 said in a cocky voice as he would always use before they would fight,

"Hey 17 let's make Gohan our tie breaker or a cooler name for it sudden death, winner takes all." 18 suggested to 17 so they could have a little more "fun" as they called it. 17 nodded but before they rushed at Gohan they ask if he had any last words.

"Yes in fact I do, you know you can't win! You can't destroy what I really I am! Even if you manage to kill this body someone even stronger would surface and take my place! But that won't be needed because I am Son Gohan the, son of Son Goku and… I AM GOING TO BE THEN END OF YOU! Gohan said stronger than ever while power up to his max and, then the androids rushed at him but Gohan quickly kick 18 away and quickly charged/fired a Kamehameha at 17 to send him back but 17 countered with a photon flash yet Gohan deflected it. He then flashed in front of 17 and hit him with a strong axe kick. #18 stood there shocked on just how well Gohan was doing.

"Wow he is fired up today and we are both using full power yet I know he can't beat us both together", 18 though to herself but let the thought go and fired herself at Gohan to deliver a strong 360 round house kick to his face. 17 got up and fired about 100 Ki blast to send Gohan into the air then they both appeared above him hitting him down on to the ground, yet Gohan, still standing, back flipped and fired a strong kamehameha when both 17, and 18 landed as they fired a move they just made called Twin Photon Blaster.

(AN: I recommend you listen to this while you read. ww w. y outube wa tch?v=-tZ-OFZ2G8Q

just remove the spaces.)

Gohan put all of his power into his kamehameha pushing back the Twin Photon Blaster sending both 17 and 18 back. He thought he had won, but knew it was too easy and when he saw that 17 and 18 were still standing, he chuckled. 17 just gave a look of anger, "You're stronger than you were before… Well looks like I'm going to have to make your arms match. 18, don't bother joining. This is just me vs Gohan." Gohan smiled, for the first time he made the android say his name. The sky went dark, and 17's eyes filled with a dark purple glow. "I hope you're ready for a long and painful death Gohan. I'm going to enjoy this." As 17 finished what he was saying a thunder storm came in.

"This thunder storm is a great back round for your death", 17 said this in a shaky voice, one filled with fear and anger. Then 18 looked up, she could tell just by looking in 17's eyes what he was going to do. It wasn't the first time 17 had this glow in his eyes, and likely not the last.

"Sorry android but I'm not dying here." Gohan was by no means wrong. He would not die here, just not in the way he would think. Gohan knew something was different with 17, yet something was different with himself as well. It was like all his anger he carried with him for so long had been released, giving him even more power. Like when he was a kid, yet this time he could control it. Gohan got into his fighting stance, giving 17 a smile, "You know, you say you're going to make my arms match yet for some reason I doubt that."

17 charged Gohan in a fit of rage, who was Gohan to think that he stood a chance against him, android 17! A ruthless killer, no, not a killer. Something worse, someone who stood above the rest, caring only for himself. If 18 wasn't his sister she be dead in a heartbeat.

17 was the one who threw the first punch, it hit Gohan sending him back a little, but Gohan countered by baiting 17 to try it again, this time Gohan caught 17's left arm. "I believe they call this an eye for an eye", with full forced, Gohan not only crushed 17's arm, but also delivered a very power knee to 17's stomach, he saw the android cough up blood, or oil, whatever they had as their fluid Gohan didn't give a single shit. Gohan then kicked 17 back, watching the android land on the floor.

17 looked just pissed. How dare this Saiyan break his left arm. **How dare MONKEY HARM HIM! "THIS… THIS WILL FINISH YOU!"** With all his power 17, fired a full power Photon Blaster at Gohan, but Gohan countered with a full power Kamehameha. Gohan then saw something that would send a chill down his spine. It wasn't the androids, no. It looked like his father, smiling… Yet something about him was off. He had all black clothing and… That smile was pure evil… It was as if he was looking into Gohan's soul its self. Still, giving it all he had he fought back against the Photon Blaster 17 sent at him, yet with his father, no that bastard in the background, he couldn't hold. As the Photon Blast hit Gohan he fell to the ground. 17 fired one more attack at Gohan before everything went white.

* * *

On the supreme Kai's he looked down. "I pity my worlds Gohan… It seems as if he truly had it, if it was for that bastard."

"Hey, just goes to show not everyone can get a happy ending. We're lucky we got him before he died. Should be out for a few days but I think I can get him not to kill me."

"Well 17, it will help us save universe 13. After this you can go back to your wife and such."

"Yup… Though I can't believe how much of a monster I am in this timeline…"

* * *

AN: So why the fuck did I rewrite this? Because I wanted the story to seem less subpar. Yes, even I could tell it wasn't that good. So I'm making it better. Chapter 1-4 will be rewritten. Although I do know this could be better and this hasn't been proof read yet. It will be later on so expect another edit to this chapter unless you all say it's fine. Also expect chapter 2, 3, and 4 to become better, but I don't think they will become amazing. Also chapter 5 will stay the same as I somewhat like it. Plus, I'm proud of it because it was the first chapter I really wanted to get done.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosario Plus Future Gohan

Author's note: Lol, this chapter was so rushed when I first made it. Time to fix that shit. I hope you all enjoy the new and improved chapter two.

* * *

Chapter 2: Danger in a destroyed world

* * *

A figure stood over the two androids, joyful yet disappointed. "Tsk tsk. So close, Gohan, but you failed like you always would. It seems my warriors are now strong enough to take over universe 13. I will pick up where the Omni King left off... but first..." The figure then transformed into a young male with black hair, a well-built body, a red head bandana, and a white gi. "I guess this shall do." A dark portal consumed him as he traveled to the would-be destroyed universe.

"Hm, to think an earth like this would still be intact. The Omni King somehow still doesn't know of this universe, yet it has so much life… I will turn this into the universe of my dreams." The figure turned to see Son Gohan, or the warrior version of Son Gohan. "To think you'll die like the one before you, yet you're set on a course to have a somewhat happy life. I ponder which will come first, death or the life you seek." The figure then fired a beam at the universe 13 version of Future Gohan, knocking him out before he could react. "Now to fix you up. With you out of my way for the time being, I can continue to do what I want. Enjoy your life for now. Let us see what fate has in store for you."

* * *

Future Gohan felt tired; his entire body hurt, and his vision was blurry. 'Is this what it feels like to be dead?' he thought to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a voice. **"Hey, kid, get up. I said GET UP!"** Future Gohan shot up and then realized he was sitting near the front of a bus. The driver then spoke again. "About time, kid. A human found you lying on the ground with the Yokai Academy poster in your in hand and brought you to the stop, and I had to get you on the bus. I gotta say, you weigh a ton."

Future Gohan was confused; not only was he going to some place called Yokai Academy, but he thought he was supposed to be dead. After being attacked like that, why wouldn't whoever attacked him take the chance to kill him? Moments after that thought went through Gohan's head, the bus entered a tunnel that was filled with multicolored lights, which he passed off as normal after all the things he had experienced previously. While in the tunnel, he looked around and noticed that he had both arms again.

'YES, NOW I MIGHT STAND A BETTER CHANCE AT BEATING THE ANDROIDS!' he exclaimed excitedly in his mind. "Wait a second, I don't know where I am, and I can barely sense my own energy." Future Gohan then looked at his left arm and sighed. 'This annoying thing is still there… Those damned Androids,' he thought to himself. After thinking for a moment, he figured he was going to a school his mother was forcing him to attend. He didn't really like to interact with his mother after the heart virus killed his dad, but he at least wanted to make her happy and decided to go with it even though he knew that it was pointless trying to live a normal life.

Gohan's thoughts were broken when the bus driver suddenly spoke in a concerned manner. "Hey, kid, Yokai is a scary place. Are you sure you can handle it?" He knew Gohan was going to be a new kid at the school and must have been worried for his safety.

Gohan's response shocked him. "I'm sure I can handle it. I mean, I survive in pretty dangerous situations, so I think I'll be fine."

The bus driver snickered at that and placed his focus on a light at the end of the tunnel. Shortly afterward, the vehicle emerged in a wooded area filled with seemingly dead trees. Future Gohan got out of the bus once it stopped and noticed a red body of water to the side. He didn't pay much attention to it, though, and passed it off as normal.

"Well, it looks like the only way to the school is through those woods, so I'd better get going." As Gohan walked down a dirt path between the trees, he began to think aloud, "I wonder what that bus driver meant when he said this place is scary." He doubted anything could be more frightening than the Androids or his mother.

* * *

As Gohan finished talking to himself, he began to hear a girl screaming from behind him. The next thing he knew, a bike knocked him over, making him fall face-first into the earth. He was surprised when he started feeling pain from the crash.

"Oh, are you okay?" A pink haired girl was leaning over him, her hand extended to help him up. She looked incredibly troubled due to what had happened. "If you're not feeling well, I can help you get to the school."

"No, thanks, I'll be fine," Gohan replied. "I mean, it does hurt, but I think I'll live."

"Oh, well, sorry," she said. "Anyways, I'm Moka. It's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, too, Moka. My name's Gohan."

"Gohan? That's a nice name." Moka noticed a bit of blood coming from a cut on Gohan's forehead and tried to wipe it off with her sleeve, but she fell instead; thankfully, Gohan caught her.

"Uh, Moka, are you all right?" Gohan looked down at Moka, concerned that she might have hit her head or something. All of a sudden, Moka started to get close to Gohan, making him feel a bit uneasy.

She then looked at Gohan and asked him an odd question. "What do you think of vampires?"

Taken aback, he responded, "Well, I've never met one, so I wouldn't really know."

"Then I hope I can make a good first impression." At that, Moka, without warning, bit down on Gohan's neck. He could feel his fluids being slowly drained by his new friend. After she had drunk enough to satisfy herself, which thankfully was not much, Moka backed away, and Gohan pushed her a bit further.

"Would you please not bite into my neck like that?!" he exclaimed. "It sort of hurts!"

"Sorry, it's just I smelled your blood and couldn't hold myself back," she explained apologetically. "It tasted weird, but in a good way!" Moka then smiled, showing that she didn't mean to hurt him.

'Smelling and tasting weird in a good way? That must be the Saiyan in me,' Gohan thought to himself. 'I never thought Saiyan or human blood might taste good, though.'

"So you're going to Yokai as well?" Moka asked, forgetting for a moment that the answer was so obvious. "Oh, sorry! That was a stupid question of me to ask."

"It's fine. Anyway, I should get going," he said. "Maybe we'll be in the same class."

Gohan then walked in the direction of the school. Moka stood there for a bit, pondering. "His blood has a strange taste to it... Maybe it's human blood? No, that doesn't make any sense."

* * *

After the opening ceremony, Gohan entered his class, which was pretty empty. After looking around, he chose an empty seat and sat down. From what he could tell, the teacher was setting things up while students just got to socialize. It seemed strange to Gohan; he was so used to constantly fighting that the fact he wasn't challenging the Androids felt strange. Thinking about it, were they even Androids? Wouldn't Cyborgs be a better name?

Within the next few minutes, the rest of the students came in, and the teacher seemed to be ready.

"Hello, and welcome to Yokai Acadamy!" the teacher said cheerily. "My name is Shizuka Nekonome, and I'll be your teacher. As you know, this school is for monsters. Remember, humans are incapable of entering the campus, so don't worry if you see any 'humans' because they're just staff and other students. If any human was found, they would be killed instantly."

'And I'm a human-alien hybrid. Some things just seem like they fit together very well.' Gohan thought about how the school would react to his Saiyan heritage, eventually figuring that he really didn't care how they would react. Even with the Ki drainer, he could still use a bit of Ki, and Kami knows what would happen if they pissed him off. As he continued listening to the teacher, his mind started to wonder, but his attention returned to the real world when a cocky guy started acting up.

"Hey, why don't we just kill all the human males and use the females for more pleasurable things?" the guy asked.

Gohan saw this as his chance to interrupt, but the teacher beat him to it. "Well, they control most of the world, and from what we know, they are mostly peaceful."

Gohan interrupted the teacher before she could continue her response. "What do you mean by 'mostly peaceful?'"

Miss Nekonome lifted her glasses slightly. "Well… The human world isn't in the best shape, since it seems to always be at war, but as long as monsters stay out of it, the humans are peaceful."

'They must have heard of the Androids… Cyborgs? Why am I even thinking about what they're called?' Gohan then calmed down again.

Suddenly, a pink-haired girl threw the door open. Turning his head, Gohan was surprised to see it was Moka. "Sorry I'm late!" she apologized. "After the ceremony I got lost in the halls and-"

"It's, all right," the teacher interrupted. She then pointed at a chair. "There's an empty seat right there." The teacher didn't seem to care that Moka was late.

As Moka walked to the empty seat, many of the guys got up to just stare at her, one even shouting that their life was now worthwhile. 'I don't even wanna know,' Gohan thought to himself.

He was seemed to be keeping his cool, which surprised quite a few people, but people then got anger at him when Moka noticed him. "Gohan?" Suddenly, Moka jumped on Gohan, giving him a hug. "You totally called it, we're in the same class!"

"I guess I did," he laughed. For some reason, he felt like he was getting some death glares, so he stayed on edge a bit. He then realized why he would be getting those glares: he seemingly had captured Moka, who was apparently the pretty girl, and already made enemies among those who wanted her.

* * *

After class, Gohan went for a walk with Moka before she went back to her dorm. It felt weird knowing that he had made a friend so quickly, yet that made him worry at the same time. When anyone got close to him, bad things could happen to them, and then they might hate him when they found out what was happening. How would he deal with this? While the most important rule of this school was to not reveal their true form, what if someone found out? In the state he was in right now, there was no way he could take everyone in the school all at the same time. He needed a backup plan, but before he could think of one, he was suddenly pushed against the wall. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"So how can a girl like that be friends with a wimp like you?" his oppressor, a bulky teenager, asked aggressively.

'Hmm? He must be talking about Moka,' he thought before responding, "Well, first of all, I don't randomly push people into walls."

"Ha! That's some big talk coming from someone like you," the bully taunted. "What kind of monster are you, anyway?"

"If I remember correctly, the rules say we can't expose something like that," Gohan complained, trying to avoid a confrontation.

"As if I give a shit about the rules!"

"Really? So is this all just to try and intimidate me?" Gohan asked. "Because if it is, it isn't working."

"You're lucky I can't do shit to you!" The teenager than pointed a large finger in Gohan's face. "Listen carefully, okay? You stay away from Moka, and I won't have to turn you into dust. Got it?"

The guy then let go of Gohan and walked away. "Hey, I never caught your name," Gohan said.

"It's one you won't need to hear," came the response. "Just don't try crossing my path or else."

'He doesn't seem that big of a threat,' Gohan decided. 'Then again, Freeza didn't, either, and he was super powerful, but this guy isn't Freeza, nor is he an Android.'

* * *

The next day, after class, Future Gohan decided to relax in his seat. Suddenly, Moka came up and wanted to talk to him in private. They went into a janitor's closet down the hall, making sure nobody saw them first. "Well, you wanted to talk to me, and no one knows where we are. What is it?" He was a bit concerned, since it didn't seem like Moka would be one to do this.

"Well… I wanted to know what you think of humans," she explained. "You see, before I came here, I went to human schools, and I had a pretty bad experience there, so I wanted to hear someone else's opinion."

"Well, Moka, I wouldn't really know," Gohan said, trying to avoid giving away his humanity. "I was home schooled for most of my life, so I never got to live a normal life, and then something important came up and I had to try and balance studying with something else. Why don't you tell me more of what you think of humans?" Future Gohan knew what he was getting himself into.

"Oh, they're horrible!" she half-yelled. "I don't know why anyone would like them! When I went to the human schools, everyone there was so rude to me!"

'No different from them, I guess,' Gohan laughed silently. "Well, sometimes seeing the wrong side can make you no better," he said.

"What do you-" Then, it hit her; Moka realized why Gohan's blood tasted strange. It wasn't because it was the first blood she drank or because Gohan was a stranger before then. "You mean… No…"

"Don't worry, I'm not mad; I'm just a bit disappointed," he told her. "I thought that after all the hell I've been through, I finally found a friend. I'm just going to clear my head." Gohan then walked off to where the tunnel was to give himself time to think.

Moka chased after Gohan. "No way, he really is! Why did I have to be so stupid and not realize it more quickly?!" Suddenly, she heard a branch snap. Someone was coming out of the woods.

"Well, well, it looks like you're all alone," the bully from earlier said while approaching his potential victim. "It'd be a shame if I was to… Ha, I think you already know."

Moka, not being one to stand around, ran towards Gohan, wanting to at least say something to him before she got caught, and maybe he could even help her. What was she thinking? He was just a human, yet something seemed different about him.

* * *

Gohan heard and sensed what was happening; two people were really close and getting closer. He could tell who they were; the closer one was Moka, and the other was that guy from the other day. "I never did catch his name. It seems like Moka might be in trouble, though." He was later proven right when Moka came running to him and hid behind him. Then, not even thirty seconds later, a giant orc came out of the forest. This was probably the guy's true form.

"So you're just gonna run and hide behind that loser!" he laughed. "Ha! I could kill him real quick if I wanted."

"He's no loser!" Moka protested. "He's my friend, not to mention a much better person than you'll ever be!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, let's see!" He looked directly into Gohan's eyes. "Hey, kid, why don't you fight for her?"

Gohan started to walk up to the giant orc and smirked. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get." Gohan then got into his fighting stance. Even with what little Ki he had, he knew that if he could finish this guy off quickly, he wouldn't be a threat. "You can take the first punch."

"Really? You really want to go through with this? HA!" The orc pulled his fist back. "Looks like you're going to die today, but I'll give you the privilege of knowing my name before you die; it's Saizo." Almost immediately, Saizo threw his fist down at the smaller fighter, striking the ground instead. He was surprised that Gohan had dodged it, but what surprised him more was the quick kick to the stomach that came next. After a few seconds, he fell over.

"I suggest you give up," Gohan said commandingly. "You're lucky I chose not to kill you." Gohan then turned back to Moka and began approaching her. The Ki drainer on his arm was zapping him, though, making it hard to walk properly. Before he could get to her, though, he was nearly hit in the back by Saizo, who had somehow gotten back up. Something was different, though; he had a strange purple glow in his eyes. Distracted by the purple glow Gohan was hit by a second punch. The hit sent Gohan flying, but he managed to stop himself despite having trouble standing. Looking into the eyes of the orc, he remembered something. Those were the same eyes that Freeza had before Goku killed him. How could Saizo have that power, too? Gohan wouldn't be put down by just a simple punch. "Is this is true power? I know I can weaken him before I get drained down to barely anything…" Gohan looked at his hand. He chuckled, was he enjoying this? This is the first time he's had to fight something with a power level, something that, while having a lot of power, was his level. 'This is a good chance to test myself!' Gohan rushed Saizo with whatever Ki he still had, he did not intend to loss this fight.

Moka stood in shock, Gohan was just a human but he was keeping up with Saizo, 'How? Is it some trick or?' She was then cut off by a strange voice her head.

'Ki, he seems to have mastered it. It's rare to see a human who has managed to do that, let alone become this strong. Though it isn't unlikely. He seems to know many fighting techniques but that thing on his left arm seems to be like a seal… Perhaps to keep him from going out of control…'

'Ki? What's that?'

The voice in her head answer her, 'Ki is made of multiple components, energy, courage, and mind are the main base for Ki. This is something you should know.'

Meanwhile Gohan was fighting off Saizo, he was surprised at the power Saizo got but he was sloppy, Gohan could read his movements easily. Saizo threw a predictable punch but Gohan managed to not only parry it, but counter with a powerful upper cut, knocking the orc away. It seemed over yet he knew this thing wouldn't go down easily. After fighting it for a bit he could tell that there was someone intervening with this fight. Could it be that man from a year ago? No, impossible. He was supposed to be on his side. Gohan once again blocked an attack from Saizo, this time firing a quick round house kick to Saizo's face, though he knew he had little time. If he continued with this fight he would fall first.

As Gohan knocked Saizo away for ninth time, he fell on his knee which gave Saizo a perfect chance to get a powerful hit on him. Causing Moka to look terrified. Moka ran to Gohan's side and picked him up. She could tell he was in pain but was still alive. She looked Saizo in the eye and yelled, "This is why I could never like someone like you!"

"Then I guess you'll have to die with him," Saizo stated, cracking his knuckles.

Moka turned back to Gohan, tears in her eyes. "Gohan, I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

He looked into her eyes calmly. "Don't worry, you're my friend. I would have tried to help you in any way I could." As the Ki drainer kept zapping Gohan, he got up again. He had one last thing to do.

"Ha, so after that you still go some fight left in ya? You're stubborn, I'll give ya."

Suddenly a voice echoed in Gohan's head, sounding disappointed. "To think you fall here. Seems the course of history, even in another universe isn't safe."

'Wh-who are you! Wait a second, are you him?!'

'Why yes Gohan, and for the moment I shall help you. Weaken this fool enough for me to take away the power given to him and then history for this universe might be back on course.'

'What do you mean history! Whatever, I'll do as you say!'

Gohan following the voices orders powered up with whatever Ki he had left and charged the orc. Saizo tried to throw another punch but Gohan saw it coming and snap vanished right behind it, he then proceeded to kick Saizo in the back sending him flying. Gohan wasn't done there though, he then instantly flew in front of Saizo kicking the orc into the air. He then charged his father's signature move. **"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!"** Firing off the Kamehameha at the falling orc, it left no time for Saizo to react. Soon he would be blown far into the air. After that Gohan appeared above him and kicked him down into the ground. Quickly he then returned to Moka to see if she was alright.

* * *

The figure fired off a beam at the orc, it's eyes turning to normal. Seemingly like nothing happened. The figure then smiled, "To correct my mistake, this shall be the first step of many to defeat that bastard and take away the perfect universe he dreams of." In some sort of purple aura, he disappeared into nothing.

* * *

Saizo began to get up once again, it seemed that Kamehameha wasn't enough to make him stay down. "You m-may have hur me… But you haven't kill me" Does seem the Kamehameha did something.

Gohan looked down at his arm. If it wasn't for the Ki drainer and the Android he could easily take on this thing, but in his current state he didn't have enough energy. Moka than spoke up. "Gohan, I'm sorry I dragged you into this. If it wasn't-" Gohan then stopped her and smiled

"Don't worry. We're friends, so no matter what I would have done this." Gohan then fell to one knee, seemingly pulling off Moka's Rosario.

Moka looked surprised as she saw it get removed. "How?" As the Rosary fell, her hair turned silver, her bust and butt grew slightly, and her eyes became a blood-red color. Once the transformation was complete, she pointed at Saizo. "You're the one who forced me to awaken, right?"

A glow then came to Saizo's eyes, but not one of power, but one of fear. What was she? He suddenly realized that Moka was a vampire, but it was too late. He now knew he had fucked up.

In less than a second, Moka closed the distance between them and delivered a hard roundhouse kick to his face, likely doing something that would put him in a hospital, or worse seeing what Gohan did to him. "Waking me up and hurting my source of blood, huh? You have no idea how lucky you are to still be alive." She then looked at her hand, 'Where did his power go? Was I lucky enough to face him as he lost it? Or was it something more?'

Gohan was shocked as he saw Moka beat the orc. Not only was she powerful now, but it looked like Moka's hair was a different color as well. Then as the fight ended and she reverted to normal, the Rosary back around her neck.

"The girl likes you, don't try and get yourself killed"

"Then what do I do about you?"

"Leave me alone. I don't need people like you pestering me"

The moment Moka returned to normal, she ran up to Future Gohan and hugged him. "Please don't do that again!" she exclaimed. "I can't stand to see you get hurt like that!"

Future Gohan felt speechless, yet he still managed to say something. "I promise, I'll try to be safer."

* * *

"17, are you sure this will work?" The Supreme Kai gave 17 a worried look. The Z sword was a sacred weapon, so to just destroy it seemed risky.

"Well, Gohan is out cold, and we have to get as much power as we can to defeat whoever is attacking universe 13. We need to take this risk!" he stated. "Besides, 18 kept running my ear off about this old man, and I want to see if he is really worth meeting."

"If you say so, 17."

17 charged up a powerful energy attack while the Supreme Kai summoned the hardest known metal, Katchin. They threw their attacks, one made of plasma and the other solid matter, hitting the sword simultaneously, breaking its blade in half.

After a few second, Supreme Kai shouted angrily, "DAMN IT, 17! NO ONE CAME OUT! NO ONE CAME OUT OF THE SWORD! WE JUST DESTROYED A LEGEND- "

Supreme Kai was then interrupted by an old-looking Kai who seemingly had come out of nowhere. "Man, I've been gone for one thousand years, and this is how I'm greeted. What is wrong with youngsters these days?"

17 smirked and looked at Supreme Kai. "Well, Supreme Kai, I guess I was right."

* * *

Authors note: So let me explain what I'm doing. First off, sorry this took so long, I've had lots of things to do over the summer, and then school happened, and now I'm going on a vacation is a few days. Please Expect 3 and 4 to already be done, and expect chapters 6 through 10 to be complete as well. I'm fixing old chapters first, then I'll make new ones. Thank you for sticking/giving this story another chance. I shall do my best to not let you down. Even though my grammar isn't the best I'll still try and give you all an entertaining story to read.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosario Plus Future Gohan

An: Ahhh! This chapter made me cringe so hard when rewriting it. Over all it was supposed to focus on U13 Gohan's past, but I failed. Time to fix one of the biggest fails. Chapter 3, new and improved.

* * *

Chapter 3: Peace is impossible

* * *

**One year before U13 Future Gohan went to Yokai**

Future Gohan was at Bulma's house, it was rare that he got down time like this. "Hey Bulma, do you think one day I'll be able to defeat the androids?" Bulma looked at Gohan and laughed, "Um, did I say something funny?"

Bulma shock her head no, "Sorry Gohan, it's just the fact that you're only fourteen and you're training harder than your father and even Vegeta, anyway, yes I do think that Gohan, maybe you can even train my little Trunks." Bulma gave Gohan a smile.

"I doubt I could train him, I'm not a teacher like Mr. Piccolo, plus all the harsh things I had to go through when was only around four, I couldn't put Trunk's through that, even when he gets older."

"Well he's only five at the moment so you don't have to worry about that. Also you might be getting a new arm soon Gohan, with the new batch of Senzu Beans Korrin is making you might be able to get it back."

"About time, my mother freaked out when she found out I lost an arm for the third time. At least I won't be losing another one anytime soon."

"Well when you're twenty-three that's when you can say you've made it and likely won't loss another arm."

"Please, jinx me."

Bulma chuckled at Gohan, it was really unlikely he would loss his arm once again, though maybe she should be more careful, "Gohan you're funny. How about you come inside, Trunks will be happy to see you."

"Sure, I don't mind."

Gohan followed Bulma inside the destroyed capsule Corp building. While it was attacked by the androids it still managed to stand. While Gohan followed Bulma a purpled haired boy ran up to Gohan excited. "Gohan! Gohan! I learned how to fire a Ki blast today!"

"Sorry Gohan, Trunks is very excited to learn little things like that."

"Hm, well Bulma, if he keeps this up he might be stronger than Vegeta someday."

Trunks gave Gohan a look of awe, being stronger than his father one day? Trunks knew little about his father, except that he was a truly strong warrior. "Really Gohan?!" Trunks started to jump a bit. "You think I could become stronger than him?!"

Bulma interrupted, "Now, now trunks, you can talk about this later after you eat. Oh, Gohan, would you like to join us for dinner? I know you try and stay away from your mother as much as possible after what happened so."

"Sure, I'd love to join." Bulma lead both Trunks and Gohan to the dining room slash make shift kitchen. "It's such a shame that a lot of Capsule Corp got destroyed when the Androids attacked." Gohan then turned to Bulma. "Hey, did they ever find, you know."

"Oh, that. Sadly no. We couldn't find it. Even if we did we wouldn't be able to put that old thing to much uses. Vegeta really did a number to it when training in it."

"Damn it. The gravity chamber would have been really helpful in my training."

As Bulma finished making food and served it to both Gohan and Trunks, Trunks of course had a question, "Mom, what was father like?"

"Oh, your father… Well… He was very prideful."

"Am I anything like him."

Gohan intervened and tried to change the topic. His voice somewhat concerned as Trunks wasn't really old enough to know about Vegeta yet. If he found out about who Vegeta really was, then it might crush him. "Hey Bulma, you still know where Mr. Popo is, correct?"

"Well… Not really, after Kami died he just disappeared. Said he was going to look for a new Kami."

"So the Androids got him?"

"We don't really know. It is likely though."

"Well, at least we still have Korrin to give us Senzu."

"They might die out one day Gohan. I recommend you save one for an emergency someday."

"I guess you're right. I'll make sure to save a few."

Strangely, after Trunks finished eating he went right to his room, "Huh, normally Trunks begs me if he can stay up longer. He never goes to sleep on time." Bulma got worried. Just what was Trunks up to? "Why is he doing that?"

"Well shouldn't that be a good thing Bulma? Kids today know the threat of the Androids, and Trunks being half Saiyan likely wants to fight them. So maybe he actually realizes I can do this."

"I mean, he is Vegeta's child, but he is also mine so he likely got his smarts from me."

"You're still worried about him though, aren't you?" A concerned expression ran along his face. He knew due to Trunk's being Bulma's only child she worries a lot about him. Yet in a world like this, was it already too late to worry about others?

"Yes… Maybe I would have been better off marrying Yamcha. Then maybe Trunks wouldn't be trying to fight the androids." Bulma let out a sigh after knowing what Gohan would respond with.

"Not likely, Vegeta, Yamcha, Krillin, everyone were fighters, so no matter who you married Trunks would likely want to fight the Androids no matter what." Gohan then continued to eat the good Bulma made for him.

"I wish you were wrong Gohan, but sadly you're right. Something tells me that boy would want to fight no matter what."

"Well, I have to get going. It's getting late and I think I should really study a bit."

"Gohan, you still study despite what's going on?" Bulma was confused, why would Gohan do that?

Gohan got up and pushed the chair he was sitting in, in. "Yeah, I mean whenever I have down time of course. My dream was to become a scholar but I don't think I can do that with one arm. Then again my mom did say she found a private school I can go to when I turn fifth teen, wonder how I'll explain my missing arm." He chuckled at the thought of them reacting to a one-armed student.

"Oh don't worry, you'll find a way."

Suddenly an explosion came from a part of capsulecorp, out of nowhere it seemed. Did an experiment go wrong? "Bulma, what was that?!" Gohan looked at Bulma with a serious face.

Bulma stood shocked, she wasn't testing anything that would cause an explosion, even if she was, she would make sure it was contained. Then it clicked, that explosion came from where Trunks was! "TRUNKS!" Bulma ran so fast it took Gohan a while to just processes what she said. Then at that moment Gohan realized it too. He ran after Bulma, but what scared him most was that energy. It was that day all over again, the day he returned.

* * *

As Gohan arrived he saw two figures, one he knew too well. He looked at the figure with anger, "Didn't you die? Didn't Vegeta kill you?" Gohan was dead set on answers, this power was not one to mess around with.

"Vegeta and that green man did kill me, or so I thought. Turns out I barely lived, the same way I barely lived when your father set me into the sun. But I don't see him here, nor Vegeta. Yet I can tell this boy is related to him in some way." The figure held up the five-year-old Trunks, laughing as the little boy struggled. "Let this be known as the day Cooler conquered that Earth!"

Just as he finished saying that he was cut off by a black haired male and a blonde female punching his stomach and his back, making him drop Trunks, they then kicked Cooler away. "Hey sis, seem we have an ass hat trying to ruin our fun. One of his guys just blew up the car I stole, it was a good car too. Nice ass paint job."

"17, I think we have better things to worry about, like the fact this insane…" 18 paused for a moment, wondering what Cooler was, "Thing… want to conquer the earth. Everyone knows you don't take away our playground for mass murder."

"I wouldn't call it mass murder sis, more like cleaning the earth off all the useless people out there."

"Whatever you say 17."

Gohan was in shock, were the android really here as well? Today could not get any worse. Suddenly both androids looked at him. Gohan got into a fighting stance and both smiled at him, "Relax kid, we're not here to fight you… This time. We'll help you out and-" 17 was cut off by a man with a blade for a hand nearly slicing his head off. Before he could counter attack, he was nearly knocked out and grabbed by Cooler. "Hey, watch you aim! I will make sure next time you try that you'll end up in the ground!" 17 then charged Cooler, dodging a simple strike thrown by him, "don't think that will work!" 17 then kicked Cooler's chin knocking him away. At high speed, he then elbowed Cooler in the stomach which hurt him greatly. "PHOTON BLASTER!" Then at close range he fired his most power attack in hopes of killing this thing. 17 then smiled as the smoke clear and found out Cooler was still standing. "This wouldn't be any fun if you just died like that."

Cooler smiled at the kid, he had the guts to take him on. "I must agree, now how about you become my test subject!"

"Wait what?!"

Cooler quickly entered his fifth, the power Gohan could feel was amazing. In a flash, he was in front of 17, and in the blink of an eye he easily knocked down 17 in a simple kick. "Such an easy win. I didn't even use my full power. Now this creature will make a fine test subject. Along with that boy we already got."

Gohan looked around, he completely forgot about Trunks, how could he forget about Trunks, then he looked around for Bulma, who was on the floor who likely fainted from shock. He then looked back too cooler, who was already flying away with 17, which caused 18 to yell. "Oh you son of a bitch! GET BACK HERE WITH MY BROTHER!" Gohan was so confused by what was going he completely missed 18 flying after cooler.

"I don't even know what is going on anymore." It took Gohan a few minutes to know what he had to do, he flew through the hole in the roof and went after Trunks' Ki. The people who took Trunks didn't seem that strong. The only real problem would be Cooler. So, he did was any normal fourteen-year-old would do in this situation and go after Cooler.

* * *

As he flew through an even more destroyed city he saw a blue haired girl fighting off some of Coolers grunts, and somehow charming them to do her bidding. As he flew closer the girl gave him a seductive stare, like she was trying to also charm him. Un-luckily for the girl however, Gohan's mind was too well protected with all the training, both physical and mental, he did. As Gohan approached the girl she looked confused. "How could someone resists my charm? Who are you?!"

"The name's Gohan, and you?"

"My name is Kurumu Kurono, and if you don't mind me asking again, who are you?"

"I already said my name, I see no reason to repeat it." Gohan knew something was up with this girl, something not human. Then again who was he to talk as he was half Saiyan. "Listen, if you're not going to get out of my way then I'll just force you to."

"Are you kidding me? With what's happening in the human world it's best if we stick together. Besides, with an arm missing I don't think you can hold your own by yourself."

"Fine, just don't get in my way. I have something important to do."

Gohan rose, Kurumu then followed. "Hey, how can you fly without wings?" Kurumu then pointed at the wings on her back, then pointed to Gohan's back, were there were no wings.

"It's called Ki and I don't have time to explain. So, either you help me out and try to keep up, or you get left behind." Gohan then flew off at full speed. It was quite clear he didn't have time to mess around. Kurumu then was shocked and flew as fast as she could and tried to keep up.

* * *

After flying for a bit, she then appeared, the Android that made Gohan's life a living hell. Only thing is her brother wasn't here. "What's wrong? Thought you went to get your brother back." Kurumu then caught up to Gohan, which 18 then gave the girl a cold glare, which sent a shiver down her spine.

"Who the big breasted girl? Girlfriend? I can kill her right now." 18 taunted Gohan in a mocking manner, though she went quiet it when she saw the look on his face.

"She's just some random girl tagging along. Look, if you want to kill me you won't be able to. I have a mission to important to loss here. Plus, I'm sure your brother wouldn't want to find your head at his door step." Gohan was not in the mood for joking around. What he just said was somehow enough to make 18 shiver.

"Listen kid" 18 started to talk calmly and looked him in the eye, "We both have people we want to save. I'll help you if you help me, how about that?"

"And what do I get out of it? Being able to live just a little bit longer?"

18 fell silent. After the long pause Kurumu tried and break the silence. "Hey, come on now. If you both have people to save maybe you should team up. I'm sure with all three of us here we can get back the people you two are looking for." It was quite clear Kurumu didn't know the past between these two but right now it seemed logical for a team up to happen.

"Fine… I'll team up with you, but if you try anything funny I will not hesitate to try and kill you." Gohan, still acting serious as he looked at the android. He was not joking around, yet he knew 18 was far more powerful than him.

"Well we don't have any time to waste! Follow me."

As the three flew (with Kurumu barely keeping up) they started to find some of Coolers henchman, yet something seems off about them. They were filled with some sort of dark energy making them for some reason harder to defeat. They still fell like normal grunts would but it just felt strange. In fact, many things seemed strange to Gohan. Not only did he feel like he shouldn't have met Kurumu, but also like none of this should be happening. Maybe he was just in denial but maybe it was something else.

Soon they had to take a break, it was nearly three in the morning. Gohan tried and pushing 18 and Kurumu, but 18 said they needed some rest. "But if we don't hurry who knows what will happen!" Gohan was angry and knew if they took too long it might be over.

"So you intended to fight him weak and tired? Listen if you keep this up you'll just collapses. I can fight on for a long time but at some point, they'll send in their boss and I'll get over powered. I'll go get some fire wood. You two try and set up a little camp here, Ok?"

"Don't worry. We can do this." Kurumu said joyfully. As 18 left Gohan pick up a log and put it down so he could sit on it. "So Gohan, what is even happening right now? Why are you in such a rush?"

"A friend of mine was kidnapped. He was kind of like a little brother to me so I can't just let him die like this."

"Little brother? So are you an only child or something? Wait, does that mean your parents never tried to get you a little brother?"

"I guess you could say that, you see my father died of some heart virus when I was around nine, forcing me to live alone with my crazy mother."

"What was your father like?"

"Why should I tell you? There is no point, he's already dead."

"Well, maybe it can make you trust me more. After all I feel like you don't trust me for some reason."

"Why would I? You're some random girl tagging along with me while I try and save my friend… I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you about him. He was a strong person, he managed to take on so many strong people and keep me safe from those who wanted to kill me."

"He sounds like a good person."

"Yeah, he was a good father. Not the best but really good."

"Wait! Why would someone want to kill you?"

"Let's just say my father had a lot of enemies is all. He had to fight off many opponents who wanted him and many others dead. That included me also being on the list of those they wanted dead."

"I see… Oh that other girl is back!"

"Big breast girl, get some sleep. I need to talk to Gohan." As 18 walked up to Kurumu she quickly appeared behind her and knocked her out. She then turned to Gohan. "I have a lead on where they might be."

"What happened to the fire wood?"

"We can save that boy and my brother."

"Why are you bringing this up all of the sudden? Weren't you talking about how I might get tired and hold back a bit ago?"

"Around your age…"

"Hmm?"

"Around your age, that was when me and 17 were captured. We were constantly abused by doctor Gero. Constantly tested on by him. Wasn't until we got old that he finally started the real scary stuff… So I swear if you let my brother die, the one who kept me sane through all of that I will kill you."

"Fine, I'll help. Lead the way Android." '_Something is off about her. I know this is a trap but at the same time I have to save Trunks.'_

* * *

18 took to the sky's and Gohan soon followed. As they flew Gohan looked down at the city below. It all seemed deserted, even if this was her doing it he would have sense it happen. This though, it just feels like all the Ki's that were here just disappeared without any damage happening to any of the buildings. 18 signaled Gohan to land, as if they had reached their destination already. It just felt too fast, he knew by this point it was a trap. 18 then turned to him with a cold stare, "Sorry about this, no hard feelings or anything but it's the only way I'll get my brother back." Gohan then noticed something in the distance being thrown at him, as he tried to slap it away with his hand it only attached to his arm. "That right there is a Ki drainer, meaning if you use your Ki then it'll drain you down to the point where you'll barely be alive." Right after 18 stopped talking Cooler jumped in out of nowhere. His energy seemed much darker, like he was being controlled.

"Thank you earth woman, now I can take care of the boy without much trouble."

"Now, where is my brother. You said you'd give him back!"

"Oh yes, about that that…" Cooler instantly appeared right in front of 18 smiling like a mad man. He then started to chuckle until he broke out into a straight out evil laugh. He then paused for a moment and looked her in the eyes. "I lied" He then proceeded to punch 18 in the gut and knock her away. He would then turn to Gohan and smile. "Now, it's time for the father's sins to be payed!"

* * *

Gohan woke up in a sweat, he was dreaming about that time again? It just didn't make sense to him! How did Cooler even live through Vegeta's final flash combined with Piccolo's Special Beam Canon? It was just so strange. People who he met he felt like he wasn't supposed to meet. There had to be a reason, and he was going to get answers. "Something is not right... I don't know what but I must find out!"

* * *

"DAMN IT, NO! DAMN IT!"

Trunks yell out as he looked at the scroll with and punched the table with anger. Somewhat breaking the table as he did so. "THIS IS BAD! REALLY BAD! WHO IS MESSING WITH TIME THIS TIME!"

"TRUNK! WHAT DID I SAY"

"S-sorry…"

Now was the time to try not to break the table again, or making bad time puns. Now was the time to find out what is wrong with that timeline.

"Wait… This isn't a timeline… What is it then?"

Suddenly the Elder Kai appeared, "It seems a universe that were once destroyed is slowly coming back. Unfortunately, number 13 might be destroyed right as it came back to us." The Elder Kai then started to explain to Trunk about how there was once 18 universes.

"First off, how did you get here? Second off, I don't get it. I thought a universe could only be similar if they added up to 13 or something, but this is universe 13 so then what would it-" Trunks was then cut off by the Supreme Kai of Time walking in. She clearly heard everything.

"That's not another universe, nor is it a timeline. Think of it as a mix of the two. It took parts from universe seven while trying to become its own thing. Unfortunately, it seems it took in too much of universe 7."

"So, then we must send in a time patroller?" The elder Kai quietly stated. It was clear that not even he expected this to happen.

"Yes and no. You see I can't send in a normal time patroller because this isn't anything we've ever seen before, but I can send in someone who wants a second chance. So… MEET SHARP!" The Supreme Kai of Time spun then displayed her hands in a way where she would show Sharp, someone around Trunks' height and build, but he was far weaker. "He might not be the strongest but with a little training from Trunks I know he'll be able to take on this task. Oh, while I'm at it I might as well teach him the fusion dance."

Sharp looked down at the floor and Trunks walked in front of him. "So, you're the one taking on this job? Don't worry, I'll make you stronger in no time. Also, Supreme Kai of Time, why the fusion dance?"

"Because it's more understandable when it comes to usage. With Potara, we don't really know what level of power will shorten their time. Though we would if someone tested them." The Supreme Kai of time then looked to the Elder Kai causing him to look away.

"I didn't know they had a time limit on mortals and you didn't either! So don't go pinning this on me!"

Trunks looked to Sharp, somewhat embarrassed. "Sorry that this is the first time you've met with these two and this is how they act." He then awkwardly laughed to himself and looked down on the floor. "Your training will start tomorrow…"

* * *

An- Confused yet? Can't blame you if you are. I tried to salvage as much as I could and remake it and such… As you can see though I might have tried too hard. Anyway, here we find out about this not really being universe 13. Now that that's out of the way I am debating if I want to rewrite chapter four. So I'll make a poll. If you want me to rewrite chapter four then vote yes, if you want me to keep it as is vote no. Also shout outs to my friend Shin who read this and gave some suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosario plus Future Gohan

AU: Little touch up here and there. The votes will say if I need to really rewrite this though.

.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Gt, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Rosario plus Vampire and Rosario plus Vampire session two are owned by Gonzo, FUNimation, and Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.

* * *

Trunks stood in the time nest as he talked to Sharp, his voice was serious. "Your mission is to find the Gohan of this world save him and anyone else in it. He currently only 15 though so he doesn't have the same type of power that he would. That means don't try and get him to fight those Coolers Clones. Am I clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. Take the scroll and go to that world. Be careful, our communication network might break when you go through it."

"Why? Why would it break?"

"Listen… This is unstable territory! We don't know how our equipment will act."

"Fine, I'll go to capsule corp and fix it up when I get the chance."

"You might regret that…"

"I likely will." Both Sharp and Trunks chuckled for a moment before Trunks handed Sharp the scroll.

"Remember, this is your second chance, if you die we can't save you." Sharp nodded and placed his mask on.

* * *

Future Gohan laid in his bed, deep in thought of what was happening. "There have been a lot of power spikes lately. It can't be the androids… Who is it? There is someone who has Vegeta's power and someone new… But how is that possible? Vegeta died… Didn't he? Also who was that person in my head... He voice seemed familiar yet I don't remember him clearly. What is happening?" Little did Gohan know Vegeta was alive and well as he was teaming up with someone powerful, and no matter how hard he thought about that voice, he wouldn't find out who it was until the time was right.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the best way… What's your name again?" Vegeta, being weakened by the Ki drainer that would drain his Ki and time he went super Saiyan or was at full power.

"You can call me Sharp for the time being." Sharp, from the looks of it he was trained very well and was truly strong. He didn't have the ki drainer on him there for he could be at full power without feeling weak. "And yes, this is the best way." Sharp took his sword and slashed it down at the Ki drainer on Vegeta's arm, breaking it off and freeing Vegeta.

"Thank god. This thing was getting annoying. Oh, almost forgot to say this. Thanks for saying me back there. Whatever that thing was I was in no shape to take it on."

"It was the right thing to do. I learned from my father. Anyways we should try and find Gohan. God knows what's happening to him."

"Fine, I owe you one anyway and the boy would be a great help to us if he has unlocked super saiyan by now.."

It didn't take long for the both warriors to realize they were being watched. "Oh dear me. That Trunk's is troublesome, isn't he? He went through the trouble of reviving you so you can save Vegeta from my little pet. Well I needed Vegeta to live anyway."

"What if I died? Then I bet your whole plan would be messed up correct?"

"Oh, you're right… Thank god this man saved you." The man had a sarcastic tone to his voice as he spoke, like it didn't really matter.

"So, wait, if you needed him alive why would you even bother trying to kill him in the first place? Seems counterproductive."

"Dead or alive you would make a great tool for my needs. But now I must take Vegeta for my own."

"Sorry, I don't swing that."

"Oh how funny Vegeta, let's see if you still have that sense of humor when you are under my control?"

"Oh- So it seems you have a better sense of humor than me apparently."

"What could you do?" The man smiled at Vegeta, it was a cocky smile as if he had beaten Vegeta before, yet this was their first time meeting. "Without that form you can't even touch me."

Sharp then questioned the man, "What do you want Vegeta for in the first place? Also, what form are you talking about?"

"Because I want to make a perfect universe and it just so happens Vegeta can help me out with that. Even now the time isn't right for me to take him. As for the form, you'll never know."

Vegeta stepped forward and look at the man with a look of anger. His voice filled with a hint of rage as he spoke, "Listen up here! If you plan on taking me hostage and using me for whatever the hell you want, you've got another thing coming!"

The man looked at Vegeta and laughed, "Please, I don't have the time to fight you. Even then you don't have the power to take me on. So, I'll leave you to my pet." The man then snapped his fingers and summoned a giant monster that looked like coolers fifth form. "Good bye you fools" The man then disappeared into thin air.

"VEGETA CATCH!" Sharp quickly threw Vegeta a senzu bean which Vegeta did not complain about. He ate it then went Super Saiyan right after. To his surprise, Sharp also went Super Saiyan. "You're a Saiyan as well?"

"Yes, but let's beat this thing first and I'll explain everything."

"ALRIGHT ARE THEY JUST GIVING AWAY THE GOD DAMN FORM NOW?!"

"Vegeta! Calm down we have a fight on our hands!"

While Vegeta and Sharp were talking, the monster took the opportunity to attack by rushing them both. Vegeta and Sharp countered by jumping over the beast and firing many Ki blast at it. It seemingly did nothing at all. To try and follow up what Sharp failed to do Vegeta spun in the air to try and deliver a powerful kick but it was to no avail as the beast caught it and throw Vegeta at Sharp. As sharp and Vegeta both tried to get up the beast once again rushed them, before either of them could react the beast grabbed them by the face and smashed the two together. Both sharp and Vegeta countered with two powerful punches in the beast stomach, and while it didn't really hurt it loosened beast grip enough where they escaped and both fired an energy wave powerful enough to knock the beast down for a tiny bit.

"Vegeta, I got a plan but we will need time to pull it off."

"What is it Sharp?"

"It's called the fusion dance. It increases our power by a lot, and we seem to be around the same power level so." Sharp showed Vegeta the fusion dance and explained anything that needed to be explained.

"If I was myself from before the androids attacked I wouldn't do that. But I'm willing to do that to keep myself alive! But know this! This is the only time I will do something like that!"

"You know, it likely is because of your pride. Anyway, we better hurry!

That Cooler clone is almost up!"

"Cooler clone?! As in a meta Cooler?"

"Yes, but it is a very long story!"

"Fuuu-""Fuuu-""Sion-""Sion-" "HA!" "HA!" The fusion had to be done on the first try for them both to beat the beast. Power levels were equal, check, the both did the dance correctly, check, their timing was the exact same... Check. What resulted was a fusion that was powerful enough to take on the best. "Well let's dance." The fusion had the voice of Vegeta and Sharp.

* * *

((AN: ht((tp(s:/ww(( ))tube(.(c(om/w(at(()()(ch?v=))()(Y10vEnI(7Tow Just remove all the brackets.))

The beast got up and roared mightily. It wasn't going to go down without giving the fusion trouble. It quickly rushed down the fusion and fired a powerful punch. The fusion quickly dodged it and countered with a big bang attack point blank sending the beast back. This didn't stop it though. "GO TO HELL! DEATH BALL!" For once it talked, anger in its voice, it then fired a powerful death ball at the fusion, yet the fusion just smiled. "BURNING BIG BANG!"

The two attacks clashed as the power shock the earth its self. The fusion powered up to a form above Super Saiyan. It was Super Saiyan two. "You're finished!" Shaegeta's aka the fusion's Burning Big Bang sending the death ball right back at the creature, knocking the creature back a large amount. Shaegeta then chased the creature down and followed up with a round house kick, one inch punch, and then an axe kick sending it to the ground.

Shaegeta when landed on the ground as the creature slowly got up. "I think it's time to finish this."

Sharegeta then flew at the creature charging up a powerful punch. The creature got up and did the same. The two clashed and both ended up behind each other. Suddenly the creature felt its self falling apart. It then looked at its self-crumbling slowly. Fear filled its eyes, yet at the same time it laughed. "IMPOSSIBLE! I SHOULD BE ABLE TO CHEAT DEATH! I MAY HAVE FAILED MY MASTER… BUT THE OTHERS ARE MUCH STRONGER! I… I will return!" The creature then fell onto the ground. It was surely dead. Shaegeta then look at the corpse of the creature as it slowly got blown away in the wind.

"Nothing I can't handle. Though I doubt Vegeta would agree with Sharp to fuse again."

* * *

After the fight Shaegeta defused both questioned who was the man that summoned the creature was, but more importantly what he meant by 'that form'. "You're guess is as good as mine Vegeta."

"Why don't you call Trunks, maybe he knows something about the spiky hair man…"

"Sorry, when I got here my communication system broke for some reason. I won't be able to talk to him until I get it fix. For the moment though we should try and find Gohan, though I can't really sense him for some reason..."

"I see. My bet is that he has a Ki drainer on him. "

"How do you know that Vegeta?"

"Who do you think was their test subject in the first place? I know what it's like to have that thing on me. Now Sharp, answer me this!" A bit of passive aggression was starting to build up in Vegeta's voice, "Why does Trunks just so happen to have the same name as my son?" Vegeta slowly started to sound aggressive in his question, which made Sharp step back somewhat.

* * *

"I can't say… You'll just have to trust me for a while."

Meanwhile on the supreme Kai planet, 17 and the supreme Kai was talking to the Elder Kai. "Now I don't know if I approve of going there."

"Ancestor please, we can't just sit by and watch this happen!"

17 cut in to support the Supreme Kai, "The supreme Kai is right old man, if this is a threat, we might not last long."

Elder Kai spoke calmly, as if he knew what might happen, "He may be correct, but at the same time we don't know what dangers lie there. A universe doesn't just come out of nowhere you know." The Elder Kai sat down and pondered, soon he took off his earrings. "When the boy wakes up I'll try to unlock his potential, the same goes with you Robot. I don't know how much I can do for you but I can do a lot for him. The fusion will also help with the earring might also help."

The supreme Kai stepped back in surprise, with 17 giving the Elder Kai a look of surprise. "You can unlock someone's potential? Also what fusion? I never knew we could fuse with the earring."

The Elder Kai looked down, somewhat saddened, and somewhat shocked. "I see, with all the other Kai gone you must have not been able to learn about many things."

17 once again cut in, he seemed curious about the fusion. "So wait, this fusion thing… It won't be forever right?"

Elder Kai chuckled at 17's question and responded cheerfully. "It will be, but the power you'll get from it will be worth it."

"So Ancestor, may we please go and check it out?"

"Fine, you may, but you must convince Lord Beerus and someone else to join you then!" The elder kai seemed serious, he wasn't going to let a Supreme kai run around and get himself into danger.

"Ancestor, it just so happens that Lord Beerus is visiting with Whis. We might not be able to get them to join us but then can help us check it out."

Suddenly Whis appeared right as Supreme Kai finished speaking, he also had with Lord Beerus wondering why they were here. "Supreme Kai, why is it that you called us here? Is there something wrong?"

Beerus then stepped forward and looked at the Elder Kai curiously, "Hey, didn't I put you in that Sword?"

"Y-yes you did Lord Beerus, but you see these two broke me out of it." The Elder Kai spoke with a hint of fear in his voice.

Beerus turned his head to Whis, "I see, Whis, should I seal him away again?"

17 walked up to Lord Beerus and bowed to him, "Hey Lord Beerus, you know Earth is in a lot of trouble but soon when everything is settled it's going to have a lot of amazing food on it. So if you could help us I know a really good cook that could make you the best of food."

Beerus then became somewhat cheerful "Oh! Seems someone knows my weakness, but tell me, how in the universe did you know?"

"Well Lord Beerus, I'm from a different timeline. You see with your permission the Supreme Kai of this timeline took me here so I could help with some sort of universe forming. Seemingly coping our own universe while having new things appear in it. For example, there is another earth in the universe that with your help, we would like to check it out."

"Hmm, as much as I don't like time travel the fact that you got my permission is enough for me. Whis, let's help them out. Maybe the earth in this new universe has food out of this universe."

Whis smiled and nodded, "Very well lord Beerus, supreme kai I would like you to accompany us just in case something happens. We can't have you dying and making Lord Beerus die as well can we? "

"Alright Whis. Well ancestor I will see you after we're done scouting this new universe."

17, Beerus, the Supreme Kai, and Whis then disappeared in an instant, leaving the Elder Kai with only an unconscious mortal and kibito. "You there, do you know about Universe 10?" The Elder Kai looked at Kibito with a curious face.

"Yes I do. Is there something from that universe that you need?"

"There is another Supreme Kai there that I wish to meet. When those four come back and after this boy wakes up I would like to pay universe ten a visit. There are a few questions I would like to ask them."

* * *

An: So pretty much I did edit this chapter but the poll is still happening. Just a few touch ups for the moment. Also, as you know sharp isn't an OC, he is trying to make up for a failure. His second chance if you will. Who is sharp really? Well you'll have to read as more chapters come out to see who he is. Also now we have four parties at play, one is trying to make the perfect universe, the time patrol trying to find out how this place came to be, Supreme Kai, 17, a knocked Future Gohan with Elder Kai also there, and someone trying to get forgiveness for his sins. Also holy shit the filter on this website is aggressive as hell.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: HOLY SHIT, THIS WAS ANNOYING! Long story short, my old computer died, and I lost a lot of chapters. I got sad and wanted to take a break from writing stories, but with the new Future Trunks Arc happening, I thought, "This would be a good chance to start it up again," so kick back, relax, and enjoy the improvements I've made. Also, this will match some of the new lore from DBS.

I do not own DB/DBZ/DBS/DBGT or Rosario + Vampire.

Chapter 5: Worlds and Time, Trouble with Love

* * *

The warrior was laying on the floor. How did he get here? He was fighting for the future and those around him. He had made a friend, who became his student. Then, he died, causing his student to angrily gain a new power…but was he really dead? The warrior felt his surroundings – was this really death? He felt alive. He had no halo and was still missing his arm. Where was he? He clearly wasn't on Earth. It was somewhere in Otherworld, or at least, that's what it looked like.

"Why, hello, Gohan. It seems you're up."

Gohan got up and turned to see…some sort of alien with purple skin? "…" Gohan had no idea what was going on. He was on some planet that looked…sacred. While turning his head to get a better view of the planet, he saw something that angered him: an Android, and it was here of all places. It looked like Android 17, but something felt different about it.

((AN: While you continue reading, I suggest you listen to /watch?v=ZXmEgIERQBo.))

17 said, "Yo, don't worry, I'm not going to try and kill you. I'm not like those crazy bastards from your timeline."

Timeline? Gohan, confused, responded, "All right…um…can someone explain to me what's going on?"

"Why, of course," said the purple alien. "I am the Supreme Kai. I watch over the universe to make sure everything is safe." He nodded toward the Android. "That is Android 17, as you already know, but not the 17 that you know. This version of him comes from a timeline that was saved from an evil creature known as Cell. Androids 17 and 18 were both absorbed by him so he could become more powerful, but the version of you from that timeline beat him. Unfortunately, I couldn't get 18 to come with her brother as she has other things to do."

17 smiled. "I'm here because of a universe that's in danger. It's far off track from what it was meant to be. It's kind of like a comic book where two worlds are crashing into each other, but it's more like they're mixing instead."

"Why am I here, though?" Gohan asked. "Am I needed to help that universe or something?"

"Yes," Supreme Kai answered. "You see, there are people known as Time Patrollers who make sure nothing bad happens, and one of their agents was sent there. Apparently, Vegeta is still alive there."

Gohan stepped back. "Wait, so that place is like a worse version of my world?"

"That's correct," the Supreme Kai responded. "Normally, I am not allowed to interfere in these sorts of things, but sometimes, the rules need to be bent. Villains have been resurrecting for no reason, and some organization called Fairy Tale has been trying to take over the destroyed Earth."

"That's where we come in. We have to stop not only whoever is behind this screw up, but we also have to make sure the book place doesn't take over that Earth." 17 looked serious, yet he seemed to be joking at the same time.

"Fairy Tale is not a 'book place,' 17!" the Kai exclaimed. "They could cause some serious issues!"

"Yeah, whatever," 17 scoffed "Take over the human world, gain power, kill innocent people."

Gohan interrupted the two and spoke up. "So when are we going to do something? If this world is truly in danger, then we should act immediately!"

"It's more than just that, Gohan; you two have to get stronger," explained Supreme Kai. "The Elder Kai can help you with that. You see, 17 told me something interesting. The Z Sword held an old Kai who can unlock your true potential."

Suddenly, an old-looking Kai came out of nowhere. "It's true, so boy and robot, sit down and let me unlock your true potential!" He clearly wasn't going to let them refuse. Meanwhile, Supreme Kai started looking through a crystal ball at the world they needed to save, knowing this was the best option.

"Thank you so much!" Gohan said.

* * *

Sharp and Vegeta stood in front of a blue haired girl whose breasts seemed too large for her age.

"I know it was hard to get me here with everything that's happening right now, but thank you!" she said happily.

"It's no big deal," said Sharp. "We weren't too busy, anyway."

"Now get on the damned bus, woman," Vegeta snarled. "We have to go back to looking for someone."

"Geez, you two make nice good-cop-bad-cop pair. Well, thanks again!" The girl then got on the bus before it drove through the tunnel.

Sharp and Vegeta turned to each other, Vegeta giving Sharp an unsettling look. "You sense it as well, right? It seems that someone brought another minion to Earth. Who's doing this, though? It couldn't be Freeza, even though his ships and some of his men are here. Kakarrot made sure his father and brother are dead, so it can't be them…"

"If I knew, I would tell you, Vegeta," remarked Sharp. "Trunks, the one who sent me here, knows very little about who we're dealing with. For all we know, Freeza could have been revived. We need to be careful about how we find it out. Who knows, maybe it's an evil Goku wearing black clothing."

"Ha! I doubt that Kakarrot could ever become evil," Vegeta laughed. "He didn't even kill Freeza on Namek when he had the chance. The chances of him turning evil are little to none…though there is something unnerving about Kakarrot becoming evil. He just doesn't seem like he would turn. I can't imagine what it would be like to face him if that were to happen."

"Maybe that's because when we think of Goku, we think of someone who loves fighting and is a symbol of hope," Sharp guessed. "But yeah Vegeta, I agree with you."

Sharp and Vegeta then flew into the air. They had a goal, and it was to protect Earth. Who knows what they needed to fight to ensure that safety.

* * *

(AN: I recommend listening to the DB Super opening right now. Also, this part will be focusing on the Gohan from chapters 2 and 3.))

"What to do…" Gohan was pretty confused. He was studying and learning about the history of monsters, but something seemed missing for some reason. Maybe it was the thought that he would get a normal life for once. "Ha. I never thought I would get a chance like this."

"Gohan!" Out of nowhere, a pink-haired girl jumped on to Gohan and hugged him.

Gohan was caught off-guard. "Geez, Moka, can you try not to surprise me like that?"

"Oh, sorry," she said apologetically. "By the way, Gohan, can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure. What is it?"

She blushed. "Can… Can I…"

"Moka, is something wrong?"

"Oh, no! I was just going to ask if I could suck your blood, but…"

Gohan sighed, knowing that Moka, being a vampire, loved his blood. He was lucky to get by without much Ki, but what about his blood? "Sure, just don't drink too much."

"YAY! Thanks, Gohan!" Moka then chomped down on Gohan's neck, which made him flinch a little. He found it funny how he could take a hit from Piccolo when he was little but that a vampire simply biting his neck was worse. After coming here and somehow getting his ass beat by an orc thing, he felt like he could learn some new tricks. Before he could do that, though, he knew he had to get rid of the Ki drainer. How did it get on him in the first place? After thinking for a moment, he remembered: he had failed at saving Trunks. He shouldn't have trusted that damned Android.

All of a sudden, Gohan sensed someone familiar…or at least he thought he did. Who did it feel like, again? Whatever, he would just have to go check it out. "Hey, Moka, why don't you go to class ahead of me? I need to check something out."

Moka nodded and went on to class. Gohan walked towards the familiar energy, and when the person got into view, he thought he recognized her. Was she an old friend? The girl turned her head towards Gohan and suddenly looked shocked.

"NO WAY! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?!" the blue-haired girl exclaimed.

"Do I know you?" Gohan wondered aloud.

"Yeah, I helped you look for your friend," she explained. "My name's Kurumu in case you forgot… Wait, my magic still doesn't work on you. I wonder why…"

Gohan gave Kurumu a confused look. "Magic? Alright, then… Oh, shoot, I have to get to class!" Ignoring what Kurumu just said, started to run to class so he wouldn't be late.

"Why didn't it work? I should be able to control any man and make them my puppet yet, I can't control him…" Kurumu started walking to class herself.

After class, Kurumu saw a crowd of guys surrounding a pink-haired girl. She was there with Gohan… She must have been Moka. Trying to get Gohan away from her would be a pain, but she could still do it. It shouldn't be too hard, right?

"WHY IS SHE SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS?!" Kurumu screamed into the air. She tried everything but still couldn't get that Moka away from Gohan. Moka knew jack shit about him! "I bet she doesn't even know about his father's death!" Maybe she could use that to her advantage… No. She would do many things for love, but playing with someone's emotions, just to get Gohan… Not even she would go that low… Would she? "I would…"

What was this about? Kurumu wanted to talk to Moka in the woods, which couldn't be good, right? Maybe Kurumu was going through something bad and needed some help. Once Moka got to the bus stop where they were supposed to meet, Kurumu said, "Why are you around Gohan so much?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Moka asked.

"Don't play dumb!" the succubus shouted. "You know why we're here! WE'RE GOING TO FIGHT OVER GOHAN!"

"Hold on! What do you mean?" Moka was confused. "I'm not going to fight you. I mean-" Before Moka could even finish what she was saying, Kurumu grew bat-like wings and a long, thin tale.

Suddenly, Moka heard someone speak in her head. "A succubus, sometimes known as a dream demon. Why would she want to fight us, though? It's like asking for death… That smart bitch, she made sure the boy isn't here! Run, now!"

Moka wasn't about to question the voice, so she ran. Kurumu followed her, screaming things like "You only use him for blood" and "I'm more deserve him much more then you! I mean, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT HIS FATHER!" This was making Moka start to question herself. Did she really only use Gohan for his blood? How much did she really know about Gohan? What was so important about his father? Her thoughts were broken when she tripped over a root, allowing Kurumu to corner her against a tree.

Gohan arrived at that very moment. What was going on? Just as Kurumu charged at Moka, Gohan stepped in her way, making her hesitate. "What's going on here? Why are you attacking Moka?"

"She doesn't deserve you!" Kurumu yelled. "She only likes you for your blood!"

"…What?"

"It's true, Gohan," Moka cried. "I'm a horrible person… I only use-"

"Don't you dare say that, Moka. You're my friend, so there's no reason why you should think that," Gohan reassured her before turning to her attacker. "As for you, Kurumu, you don't have to attack Moka! You could have just talked about it."

"You have no idea why I'm doing this!" Kurumu's eyes started tearing up. "THE SUCCUBI ARE A DYING RACE! I HAVE TO COMPLETE MY MISSION! I HAVE TO FIND A MALE WORTHY OF FATHERING MY OFFSPRING!"

"Huh, a dying race… Gee, that sounds like an old friend of mine," Gohan thought out loud.

Kurumu suddenly decided to charge at Gohan and Moka. Using the Ki he had at the moment, Gohan managed to grab Moka and quickly move behind Kurumu. As a result, the Ki drainer on his arm sparked and zapped him, making him drop to his knee.

Gohan growled. "Damn. I can't do much like this, huh? I should have known not to trust that Android…" That's when he noticed that his back was bleeding from a short gash. It seemed that Kurumu managed to hit someone, just not the target she wanted. Gohan collapsed even more, accidentally taking off Moka's rosary. The inner Moka was then set free.

Kurumu flew back to create some distance. She knew she was screwed; harming the source of blood was bad enough, but trying to kill the outer Moka? Now Kurumu would know true pain.

"You said your race is dying, right?" the inner Moka said. "Well, you'll be lucky if you can survive this." With one kick, Inner Moka sent Kurumu crashing into the nearest tree, uprooting it as a result. After that, Moka approached Kurumu, grabbed her tail, and delivered the blue-haired girl a bone-chilling smile. "I wonder, what would happen if I tore off this thing?"

"N-no! Please don't do that!" Kurumu begged. "Please don't rip my tail off!"

"Then maybe you should learn your plac-"

Gohan stepped between the two, a look of disappointment on his face. "Let her go, Moka."

"You must be crazy!" Moka protested angrily. "She tried to kill both of us!"

"Though that is true, sometimes you have to learn to forgive," he told her. "Fighting isn't always going to solve your problems."

"Fine, I'll listen to you this time." Moka then let go of Kurumu's tail and snatched the rosary from Gohan's hand. "I'm not like the outer Moka. She might genuinely like you, but I only use you for your blood."

"That's fine," he replied. "Just remember, I'm your only key to being set free, and to be honest, I really think I can get through to you." Moka attached the rosary to her necklace again, and her hair then turned back to pink. After that, she fell into Gohan's arms.

A bat then appeared, saying, "This fight took-" before getting shot at by a Ki blast. "Fine, I'll leave for now. Just don't mistaken me for the manga version that doesn't talk!"

* * *

A few weeks later, Kurumu came up to Gohan and Moka. "Gohan, Moka, I brought you some cookies!"

"Thanks, Kurumu, but if you don't mind me asking, why are you being so nice to us?" Moka asked.

She explained, "Well, I found out Gohan has to be my destined partner, and I might as well treat my rival with some respect!"

Gohan said, "Well, it's better than you trying to kill us, but shouldn't we get to class soon?"

The three joked and laughed a bit while walking to class. However, in the back of Gohan's mind, he was wondering why so many high power levels were popping up.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Supreme Kai's planet:

"So how long do we have to put up with this? I mean, he's just running and dancing around us."

"Just be patient, Android," Gohan said. "If what they said about the power we'll gain after this is true, it's worth the wait. Plus, if our enemy in this world is as strong as Supreme Kai says, we're going need the extra power."

"…Fine. I guess I can deal with this for a bit longer, but I won't be happy if this old guy is lying."

* * *

AN: IT'S DONE! IT'S FINALLY DONE! HELL YEAH!

Anyways, I wanted to explain some plot points and stuff that's going to happen.

Ki drainer: 18 has a soft spot in this story, but she tricked the Gohan of this timeline and put it on him, draining him of a lot of his Ki. Now, when Gohan tries to do stuff like power up and fire Ki blasts, it will zap him with electricity. Gohan will find out how to remove it later in the story.

Sharp and Vegeta's involvement this chapter: At first, this chapter was going to be about Sharp and Vegeta finding Kurumu and taking her to the bus while some less significant stuff happens. It was also going to reveal the main villain, but because my old laptop crashed, I got much more time to think. I decided against it in the end and just saved some of the original idea. Also, Sharp and Vegeta talking about an Evil Goku was there before, but didn't go into as much detail before. With there being an evil Goku in DBS now, I thought I should go a bit deeper into it.

17 and Future Gohan… Again: For those of you who I talked to before, you know that Sharp took the place of the Future Gohan that appeared in this chapter. This Future Gohan is the one from the start of the story (read chapter one to find out what I mean). 17 is from the main timeline, so the DB/Z/S we've known.

How Old Kai got out of the Z Sword: This is easy to answer. The Supreme Kai went to the main DB/Z/S world to learn some stuff. He asked the characters of the main DB/Z/S universe some questions and found out he had to break the sword to set Old Kai free.

Is this really going to try and be like R+V anime/manga even though they are very different: Yes, and no. There are some parts of the anime that I think were better than the manga, but this is largely going to be like the manga version of R+V (note when I say this I mean the R+V parts are going to be like the manga).

Why use different fonts for different characters: It makes my life much easier. I can explain which fonts represent which characters if you ask, but I think I made it pretty clear. EDIT: I can't use different fonts like I wanted, but if someone could tell me how I can do that, then I would really appreciate it.

*BIG EDIT TO RESPOND TO A REVIEW OF THIS CHAPTER, AND CLEAR SOMETHINGS UP ABOUT THE KI DRAINER*

: Ever watch the start of the android arc of DBZ? Because it seems like you may have stopped with it after freeza guest reviewer. Being able to drain ki is the thing in DBZ. In fact, because of the fact that people seem to forget just who made the androids. It seems people forgot energy absorption is a thing. In fact, here it is right now from the DBZ Wiki, "Energy Absorption – Also known as Life Drain 20. Android 20 has special pads on his palms that allows him to absorb life-energy from his victims by grabbing them." Now the ki drainer was made by Dr. Gero, and if he can drain energy using that, then yeah, ki drainers are not far off from being a thing

Edit, once again, lol: Again, responding to a guest. The same one in fact, I don't want to spoil what the story holds, and future events, so say I'm close minded as much as you. I have something planed for this and I don't care if you don't like it. You can leave, or stay and see if I will actually improve the story, in fact I am writing chapter 6 as I type this. All I can say is, think of what the main villain of xeno verse can do with time, well the main villain of this story can do the same thing. Also, I know chapter 1 through four have been sub par at best. Which is why I'm also re writing them. (In fact chapter one has already been re written.) I'm not without flaws and I know that. Which is why I'm trying to fix them.


End file.
